<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sure why not by Julx3tte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827692">sure why not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte'>Julx3tte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>surewhynot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Dance, drinking game, strip drinking games, strip drinking to just dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain hosts the guys for a friendly Just Dance competition. It spirals out of control very quickly</p><p>Ingrid and the girls investigate and she decides she wants to dance too</p><p>(i promise it's not as sketchy as this description sounds...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>surewhynot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sure why not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/gifts">sunnilee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpenpal/gifts">paperpenpal</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/gifts">nicole_writes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shoutout just dance 2020 for the bops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain gripped the controller in his hand with fierce determination. This was no joke. This was for all of the marbles. This was for glory.</p><p>The familiar chime of Just Dance rang through the room.</p><p>Ashe, Dedue, Dimitri, and Felix were standing in a line, controllers in hand, each focused on the task before them. </p><p>There was an air of silence. And then -- </p><p>“Drink!” </p><p>Dimitri yelled, fist in the air, and all the men took a shot from laid out shot glasses on the coffee table behind them.</p><p>Then, the music started.</p><p>-</p><p>Sylvain started this group… meeting by accident. His gym closed and he decided to try playing Just Dance for exercise and ended up enjoying it. Throughout the next few weeks, the other Lions began to play too, and, naturally, got competitive with the scores.</p><p>Each song was its own battleground, and the carnage spilled into betting house chores and meals, until Dimitri had had enough. (No one said anything about the fact that it was Dedue who’d won a year’s worth of getting out of dishes due to Dimitri’s arrogance…)</p><p>He called night to settle the scores once and for all.</p><p>Thus - Just Dance Night was born.</p><p>-</p><p>They’d agreed to a 15 song competition. Despite the AC blowing through the room, by song 3 they were all hot and sweaty. Sylvain stripped his shirt, and Felix rolled his eyes next to him.</p><p>“It’s hot, leave me alone,” he said.</p><p>“We’re all hot, that doesn’t mean we’re stripping.”</p><p>Ashe put a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Look Felix, if Sylvain wants to take off his clothes to play better, he can.”</p><p>Ashe was currently at the top of the scoreboard and had just edged out Sylvain dancing to <em> 7 Rings </em>. </p><p><em> Baby Shark </em> was next.</p><p>-</p><p>By song 8, they were all too drunk and sweaty to care, and were yelling so loudly that Sylvain guessed Ingrid might stop by to make sure they were all okay.</p><p>He’d asked her to let him have the apartment, but didn’t say why. She probably assumed he had a date coming over, but Mercedes’ apartment was only down the hall and the sounds of strange men yelling in their apartment probably meant…</p><p>Just then, the door opened.</p><p>“What is going on here?” said an irate, and very confused Ingrid.</p><p>The five men turned around. Ashe and Dedue were helping each other stand. Dimitri had given up, sprawled on the couch waiting for the next song to start. Felix was stretching against the wall. They were all sweating, and there were empty plastic shot glasses and bottles of alcohol everywhere.</p><p>Not to mention the clothes.</p><p>No one said a word, until another voice called from down the hall.</p><p>Mercedes poked her head into the doorframe. “Everything okay Ingr- oh. Oh my.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Annette came too, Byleth in tow.</p><p>“What is going on in my apartment?” Ingrid said, lifting a bottle of tequila from the kitchen counter.</p><p>“I can explain,” Sylvain said. He tried to walk around the couch, tripped, and ended up leaning on it instead. </p><p>“You are playing… Just Dance, drunk, while stripping?” said Byleth, who had come in behind Ingrid.</p><p>“Yes!” Dimitri, who had realized they were there, exclaimed. “Exactly!” He put his fist in the air. It held a bright red controller.</p><p>Ingrid wasn’t angry, Sylvain realized. In fact, she looked intrigued. It was obvious their men’s night in was going to get an audience.</p><p>Byleth and Annette were already moving to take chairs and watch, and Mercedes just rolled her eyes.</p><p>But Ingrid was looking right at him. She looked like she was up to something, which sent a shiver of fear down Sylvain’s spine. All of Ingrid’s ideas were trouble. </p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“So, can I play?”</p><p>-</p><p>Ingrid, of course, got what she wanted. The girls took the couch, and six players now stood to finish the last songs. Ingrid downed three shots immediately to keep up.</p><p>“You’re still clothed,” Sylvain pointed out as they were picking the next song. Since she slid right into his night, he wanted to goad her.</p><p>“I thought the only rule was to drink based on your score?” she asked, tipping her head a little too much to the side. Annette giggled, but quilted down when she realized that Felix was finally taking off his shirt, too.</p><p>“Nope,” Sylvain said. It wasn’t clear what he was goading her towards. He didn’t quite have the logic to explain and hoped his bravado would be enough.</p><p>It was.</p><p>“Okay,” Ingrid said. She took off her socks and threw them at Sylvain, who blinked and caught them as they fell. </p><p>“That’s… you know what, that’s fine. You’re going down.”</p><p>Dimitri poked his head back up from the couch. “She’s a lady,” he said, using an arm as leverage to sit up. “It’s not right that she gets naked.” Then he looked at Byleth, who rolled their eyes.</p><p>“Oh I don’t plan to get naked,” Ingrid replied. </p><p>At the word, Sylvain tried to imagine it, but years of mentally blocking Ingrid from the category of women he imagined naked stopped him.</p><p>It wasn’t that she wasn’t hot. She totally was, she probably knew it too. No, it was that Sylvain didn’t want to upset the balance between them. She was a great friend and would probably hit him for thinking about that. Plus, she’d never buy one of his lines.</p><p>Still, Ingrid paying for losses with lost articles of clothing seemed like the right thing to push for. He nodded to himself.</p><p>-</p><p>He changed his mind after seeing her dance to <em> God is a Woman. </em>The most sober of them all, how well Ingrid could move her hips was getting to him. Sylvain was just trying to focus on getting the movements down. She beat them all handedly - only Dedue came close, and Sylvain, Dimitri, Ashe, and Felix groaned and took off another article of clothing. </p><p>“Told you I wasn’t getting naked,” she taunted. </p><p>One shot later, and they all looked disheveled.. Felix was only wearing his pants, which had been rolled up because they were too long. Dimitri kept his jacket, but had otherwise already lost his pants and shirt. Dedue, shamelessly, kept only his socks and underwear on. Ashe had been the least spared, but Sylvain was down to just his pants too.</p><p>It was time to get serious and knock Ingrid down a few rungs.</p><p>He stripped his shirt and splashed some of a water bottle on his head to cool him down.</p><p>“There’s still plenty of songs left,” he replied. “Plenty of opportunities.”</p><p>It amused him that she was so engaged, and that she was biting all of his hooks. But there was an itch in the back of his mind daring him to go further, and, this many drinks in, he had no self control to stop it.</p><p>He realized Ingrid was staring right at him. She came up to about his shoulders, so staring right at him really meant staring at his chest, where water had dripped down from his head. She looked dazed, flushed from either the alcohol or the dancing.</p><p><em> Then, Old Town Road </em> came on.</p><p>-</p><p>“OFF WITH THE PANTS!” Ingrid yelled to cheers from the other girls.</p><p>Down to the last two songs, only Ingrid and Sylvain, had any clothes left. The others kept dancing, but were firmly out of the competition. Technically Ashe was still in, but it was the alcohol that knocked him out of the competition. </p><p>Sylvain kicked his pants off as Ingrid ditched her shirt.</p><p>Dimitri began to protest. He had found Byleth’s lap and put their hands over his eyes. Felix just turned around to look at Annette, and the others were too exhausted to keep their eyes open.</p><p>“We’ve all gone to the pool together, this isn’t any worse,” Ingrid said, throwing the shirt on the floor behind her.</p><p>“You know… that’s actually a really good point,” Dimitri said, finger pointed in the air. He got a headpat for his troubles.</p><p>Sylvain, however, almost fell over.</p><p>It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen her in a bra before. They obviously lived together. He’d seen her in a shirt without a bra, or in spandex, and once even in just her towel. It wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t have been.</p><p>But it took all of his energy to turn his head away shyly and not stare at her. He got a raised eyebrow for his troubles.</p><p>Ingrid was fit, and strong, and seeing her well earned muscles on display definitely raised a flag in Sylvain’s brain. </p><p><em> I Am the Best </em> was the last song on the playlist, and the music was loud enough that it was hard to hear anyone else but Ingrid. </p><p>“This is it. Last song. Winner takes all,” he said, looking her very squarely in the eye. He failed, sometimes, and snuck a glance down at Ingrid’s shorts, which hugged her hips rather nicely.</p><p>“What exactly <em> does </em>the winner get?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>“Glory? Honor?” Sylvain scratched his chin.</p><p>“I think I want a bit more than that for all of this effort,” she said, poking him squarely in the chest.</p><p>“We didn’t ask you to join you know,” Sylvain piped back, grabbing her wrist and removing it from his torso.</p><p>“But you don’t look like you mind it,” Ingrid replied, sticking a tongue out.</p><p>Sylvain’s cheeks burned. All of his responsible barriers had been lost to drinks and dancing and Ingrid, and he reverted back to his primal state.</p><p>“You can win a night with me,” he said in an imitation of his smoothest voice. His heart lurched. </p><p>“We live together Sylvain,” Ingrid deadpanned. </p><p>“A private dance,” he added, “lots of calorie burning.”</p><p>Ingrid was silent for an excruciating second.</p><p>“Sure why not?” Ingrid smiled.</p><p>Sylvain stood shocked and didn’t register the start of the song.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>